Always and Forever!
by kurama21
Summary: Tama and Haru like each other but don't know how to expression such feelings, especially when the rest of the club members are acting weird.


"Haruhi

"Haruhi!!" Tamaki yelled from outside Haruhi's classroom. The young female groaned in disappointment as she looked at the clock on the wall. Lunch had just started and Tamaki had already raced down from his class to come see her. Haruhi got up to meet with her senpai but the twins stopped her from speaking.

"What is this, Milord? Since when do you race so quickly to get to lunch?" Karou and Hikaru play with Tamaki as they block any advance to see Haruhi. The female sighed as this happened each time Tamaki was early.

"Karou, Hikaru!! Get out of my way!! I want to talk to my daughter!" Tamaki pushed the two away but found that Haruhi wasn't behind them. The twins tried to walk away, a smirk on their faces but Tamaki stopped them both with his hand on their shoulders. "What did you do with Haruhi?"

"What are you talking about? She's right over there." They laughed and pointed at Morinozuka, Mori-senpai, who was dragging Haruhi towards the lunch room. She was halfheartedly smiling and waved at Tamaki before laughing a little. This also happened whenever the twins stopped Tamaki from seeing her.

"Mori-senpai, it's okay, I can walk on my own." Mori nodded, brushing her off and pushing Haruhi lightly ahead of himself. Kyouya caught up with Haruhi and Mori, Haninozuka, Hunny, ran up to Mori and jumped on to the taller male's back.

"Mori!!" Mori holds tightly onto Hunny's legs as the smaller male rides Mori to the lunch room, asking Haruhi multiple questions. "Haru-chan!! Are you going to eat sweets with me again, today? Oh!! And also are you ever going to tell Tama-chan how you feel?"

"Senpai!!" Haruhi blushed madly and Hunny giggled happily. Kyouya chuckled a little as Mori just smiled. Everyone in the Host Club knew that the two had feelings for each other; they were just too scared to approach the other. Haruhi walked quickly towards their table and sat down, her head down as she tried to control her flushing face. Tamaki came in yelling and throwing things at the twins before sitting next to Haruhi. As he calmed down Tamaki realized that Haruhi and himself were the only ones on one side of the table. The rest of the Host Club was sitting happily across from them. Tamaki blushed as he looked at Haruhi who turned her head the other way. Her face was red and she didn't want Tamaki to see how flustered he made her feel. Haruhi took deep breaths in and out before calming down. She turned to see Tamaki staring at her and both quickly turned their heads in embarrassment. Both of them sat up right, their hands on their laps as the others watched very amused. The twins couldn't help but laugh as they moved to a different table so that they could laugh loudly.

'I can't believe those two are actually laughing at me.' Both Tamaki and Haruhi thought at they attempted to look at each other again, failing horribly as they returned to their timid state. Haruhi wasn't feeling up to eating if it was going to be awkward sitting next to Tamaki. She was nervous about many things. She had so much to ask him and such little time. If only she could find the words to sum up how she felt. Tamaki turned to speak but Haruhi immediately got from her seat, apologizing as she walked away.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki whispered and Haruhi walked away with her head down. Tamaki looked towards Kyouya as he got up from his seat, his hands placed on the table. Tamaki's expression was confused and yet Kyouya still understood that the taller male was asking him what had just happened.

"If you don't go after her Milord you might not have another chance at expression how you truly feel. You let her go now and she'll never belong to you." Tamaki quickly ran towards Haruhi, yelling for her to stop. Haruhi turned to see Tamaki running after her with the expression that he knew something. Haruhi panicked, fearing that he was going to reject her. The female jetted up the stairs and Tamaki's mouth dropped. He sighed as he ran after her, calling Haruhi's name.

"Haruhi!! Wait, please Haruhi! We need to talk!" Haruhi reached the 3rd Music Room and closed the door quickly behind her. Her breathing was hard as she struggled to look for a hiding place.

'Why did I come here? Of all places to run away from him I choose the one room that could shatter our relationship.' Haruhi cursed to herself, covering her face as she thought about being torn from Tamaki. Tears rolled down her cheeks at the thought and Haruhi covered her face as Tamaki slammed into the room. The female yelped in surprise, turning to face the older male and rubbing furiously at her eyes as she wiped her tears, walking further into the room.

"Haruhi..."Tamaki whispered as he walked up to the young female. Haruhi made to run again but Tamaki grabbed her wrist and pulled Haruhi into a tight hug, whispering her name again.

"Haruhi...You were crying just now weren't you?" Haruhi tried to push away from Tamaki as she shook her head.

"N-No!! Of course I wasn't crying….Why would I be crying in the first place?" Tamaki didn't loosen his grip as Haruhi looked off into a different part of the room. Tamaki was hunched over as he held onto the small female whose hands were press against her cheek and her shoulders were high, almost touching her ears. She felt happy that he was willing to hold so close….so gently, but that only meant bad news was to come after he was finished calming her down.

"S-senpai…let me go, please." Tamaki shook his head as he nuzzled Haruhi lightly, whispering into her ear.

"Don't think less of me...Haruhi…"Tamaki relaxed his hold on the small female and placed a hand on her cheek as he brought his lips to hers. Haruhi decided not to resist, realizing that it would have been impossible anyway. The touch of his body close against hers in such a manner was beyond believable and Haruhi for a second thought she was dreaming. She had kissed girls many a time, only because it was Tamaki who had pushed her into the others, but what Haruhi was experiencing was completely different from what she thought kissing a boy would be like. Haruhi was unsure if she was doing anything right and Tamaki melted all her doubts away as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her small mouth. Haruhi had never kissed anyone so intently and she clung tightly on to Tamaki's blue jacket as she broke away for air. Haruhi panted heavily and sighed in pleasure as she gazed up at the tall male. He smiled as he stroked her cheek gently and picked her up in one full swoop. Haruhi yelped in surprise as she clutched tightly onto his jacket more and watched as he walked them over to one of the many couches in the 3rd Music that the Host Club used. Tamaki placed Haruhi lightly on the couch and hovered over as he gazed into her eyes. They stayed like so for what seemed like hours until Haruhi opened her mouth to speak.

"S-sen...Tamaki...I...I love you so much and I don't want to lose you becuase of my selfish desires." Tamaki chuckled as he grabbed her hands and put them against his cheek, nuzzling into them as he stared at her affectionately.

"Haruhi...There are no words in this world that can describe how much I feel for you...So instead of talking, will you allow me to show you?" Haruhi hesitated, searching in his for a hint of the joking senpai she was so used too. Haruhi only nodded and that gave Tamaki full consent to take her in his arms. Tamaki hugged Haruhi tightly before moving his lips to hers and mounting the couch and the female. Haruhi felt a rush of heat fill her body and she arched her body closely to Tamaki's as he opened her mouth with his tongue. Tamaki's tongue massaged her's in heated passion and Haruhi moaned in pleasure. The tall male tenderly stroked her cheek as they made out and loved the response he was getting from Haruhi. She was becoming more aggressive with each passing moment and their heat clashed roughly in the air.

"Mori-chan!! I want to eat some cake when we get inside!!" A faint cry in the distant, totally ignored by the two new lovers. Tamaki moved his hands to open Haruhi's jacket and lift up her shirt to caress her small breast. Haruhi moaned in their kiss as she arched into Tamaki's touch. Suddenly, Hunny kicked open the door and both Host Club members jumped in surprise. Haruhi propped her upper body on to her elbows as Tamaki turned to see Hunny standing at the door, his expression quickly turning into a wide grin.

"Mori, Mori!! Tama-chan is raping Haru!!" The smaller male grinned as he turned to run to his sidekick, leaving Tamaki and Haruhi with dump struck faces. They were so frozen in place that they didn't bother to move. Haruhi gulped.

"Tamaki...you might want to get off...before...the other members think the same thing." Tamaki turned to Haruhi, smirking as he inched in close to her, the female pulling back from his advance.

"Who cares if they think I'm raping you. You love me and I love you so it shouldn't matter." He kissed her lightly and Haruhi blushed as she turned away from him.

"But Senpai!!" She whined.

"What, now you don't love me?" Tamaki teased as he tickled Haruhi and she couldn't help but laugh. The others walked in to see the strange sight. They grinned as well as they joined Tamaki in tickling Haruhi. Kyouya and Mori watched as Hunny and the twins got the female from different angles. Haruhi was laughing so hard she started to tear and everybody was smiling. When Tamaki and the others were done tormenting her, Haruhi turned her head and pouted at the gang up.

"Haruhi." She turned her head to Tamaki only to have him kiss her gently. "I love you Haruhi...Always and Forever."


End file.
